


Omegle | Frerard

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Frank Iero, Daddy Gerard Way, Daddy Kink, Developing Relationship, Dom Gerard Way, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frerard, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, My Chemical Romance References, Omegle, Omegle Roleplay, Online Relationship, Online Romance, Panty Kink, Phone Sex, Pre-MCR, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Frank Iero, Sugar Daddy, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Gerard Way, Underage Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You are now chatting with a stranger. Say hi!You: heyStranger is typing...Stranger: hi there, baby boy;)





	1. Internet Filters and a Daddy Kink

My fingers grazed the mousepad shakily, biting my lip anxiously as the familiar bright text of the website popped up on the screen.

I was really going to fuck myself on front of a stranger, on Omegle.

Sure, I’d done it at a friend’s house, spending hours with Ray and Mikey chatting to and trolling people. But that was definitely just for fun, it was on the monitored section, and we definitely _did not_ have hard-on’s while doing it.

‘That stupid fucking filter,’ I huffed to myself. It had only been a couple days since she’d decided to do it, muttering something about me growing up, and something about sin. I could see where she was coming from. I was at a Catholic school she’d forked out a couple grand for, but really? However was it _really_ necessary to put a filter on the Internet just to stop me from going on porn websites?  
I had learned quite quickly, after Mikey had come over and logged onto it with no problem, that Omegle was, in fact, _not_ blocked. And so it being my only source of any kind of pornography, there really wasn’t much else I could do… especially with my hard-on uncomfortably tight in my skinny jeans.

Clicking on the bright blue ‘Gay’ button at the bottom, I took a deep breath as that familiar ‘Searching for someone to talk to’ text popped up. I’d seen it so many times before, with Ray and Mikey, but it wasn’t like I was really doing anything wrong at that point. Now I was searching for sex, and I just felt dirty.

‘You are now talking to a Stranger. Say hi!’

The bright text snapped me out of my thoughts. Looking at the screen, there lay a dark-skinned man with a moustache. I wrinkled my nose at his obvious attempt to appeal sexy, disconnecting before searching for another.

It searched for a few moments, before another guy popped up. He was definitely much older than me, with a hairy beard and his dick out already.

I clicked off that one a _little_ quicker than before.

 

‘Just give me someone hot already,’ I muttered to myself, clicking through guys, most of them with their dicks out, probably sex offenders with nothing better to do, which really didn’t sound much better than my situation. A horny teenager with a porn filter.

By my twenty eighth click I was thinking of giving up, sighing and biting my lip as my cock throbbed.

But oh, how that changed quickly.

On screen, lying on a bed in a dark room, was a black-haired, hazel-eyed guy with pale skin and wearing a black muscle shirt. God, he was so hot, and I desperately attempted to catch his attention fast.

 

**You:** hey

**Stranger:** hi there, baby boy;)

 

A winky face already? This guy was definitely flirtatious, smirking on his webcam, eyes trailing lower and lower. On my own cam, my room was dark, and I was sitting on my bed like him. My laptop sat on my thighs, positioned at just my lower stomach and tent in my pants. I just hoped that this hot guy, whoever he was, wouldn’t click off anytime soon.

 

**You:** what brings you to omegle? x

**Stranger:** looking for some fun ;)

**You:** me too x

**Stranger:** you look nice already, sugar. can i see your beautiful face?

**You:** uhh, okay

 

Slowly, and a bit nervously, I pulled the laptop up more, so my face was displayed on the webcam. I’d decided before logging on to shove in my lip ring in again, and along with that I wore smudged eyeliner, and a black t-shirt, showing off my scorpion tattoo nicely. My knuckles were already inked with letters, which showed as I typed into the keyboard. There was a knot in my stomach as the guy stared at me, a look of lust on his face. He was definitely enjoying it. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.

 

**Stranger:** god, you’re beautiful. such a pretty boy ;)

**You:** thanks x

**Stranger:** making me so hard already, baby.

**You:** yeah?

**Stranger:** god yes. i wanna feel you up so bad. kiss those pretty lips of yours.

**You:** mm, you’re making me feel so good x

 

I was definitely getting more flirtatious now, and by the way the guy’s hand was creeping closer to his thigh, he was into it. My cock twitched, and I bit my lip to hold back a tiny moan as I imagined what could happen.

 

**Stranger:** such a tease, pretty boy. how old r u?

**You:** 16… im fine with older

**Stranger:** well i’m 19, that ok baby boy?

**You:** it’s perfect x

**Stranger:** good. where u from?

**You:** new jersey

**Stranger:** well, me too, baby.

 

I was so unbelievably shocked, excited, nervous, and _horny_ right then. This guy, who said he was from New Jersey, was nineteen years old and gorgeous. I resisted the urge to reach into my pants and fuck myself right then and there, knowing that it would hopefully be only be a few moments away, but that didn’t stop me from rubbing my palm over the bulge in my pants, moaning at the friction.

 

**Stranger:** mm, so perfect baby boy. wanna see more of me?

**You:** fuck yes

 

I watched in awe as the guy moved the webcam a little, so I could clearly see the tent in his sweatpants, as well as his sharp jawline, pointy nose and beautiful lips.

 

**You:** you’re so gorgeous x

**Stranger:** god i’m so not. you, on the other hand, are the most sexiest thing ever.

**You:** you’re so nice to me x

**Stranger:** it’s my pleasure, baby boy. getting so hard over you.

**You:** yeah?

**Stranger:** fuck yeah. i wanna see you finger yourself for me, hear your pretty little moans.

**You:** have you got earphones?

**Stranger:** yes ;)

**You:** plug them in now then ;)

 

I smirked, seeing the guy reach over in his dark room to grab them. I put my own on, enabling the microphone before taking a deep breath, head spinning the tiniest bit as he winked at me.

 

“Hey,” I breathed, a little nervous.

“Hey there, sweetheart,” he replied, in his thick Jersey accent. He sounded like he could be from North Jersey, which was far from where I was, but still pretty close compared to where he _could_ be in the world.

“God, your voice is nice.” I blurted out.

“Thanks, sugar. Yours too. You from West Jersey?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Not too far from me. Imagine that, living near the prettiest boy on the planet. ‘M getting so horny for you.”

I shuddered, feeling a tug in my lower abdomen, his voice going straight to my aching cock.

“Moan for me, baby.” he smirked.

“Um...”

“Someone else there? Hey, it’s fine if you can’t. I get it, I’ve lived with my brother before.”  

“No, it’s, just, uh... uh…”

Then, the guy did something so unexpected.

“ _O-ohh…”_

He let out a broken moan, so soft and beautiful. I couldn’t help myself, letting out a long moan, so turned on, so hard, so needy. This guy was so unbelievably attractive and I was going to fuck myself over him. I don’t care who heard, who might find out. I didn’t give a fuck about anything else, but him.

“I need to.. _o-oh…_ I need to t-touch myself..” I panted, shuddering and arching my back.

“Do it for me, baby. Touch yourself, I wanna see you.” he said seductively.

I let out a shaky breath, unzipping my jeans to reveal my black boxers, pulling them down a little so my hard-on was clearly visible on the webcam. A rush of adrenaline went through my body as I pulled out my hard, leaking cock. I groaned at the friction, not thinking I’d be able to wait any longer. The guy was slowly pulling down his sweatpants, index fingers hooked around the waistbands as he pulled them down, teasingly slow to expose his pale thighs. I noticed he’d adjusted the camera a little; he’d pushed it back so I could see more of him. He soon had his sweatpants off completely, throwing them to the floor. I couldn’t hold back a whimper as he pulled out his huge, hard cock from his navy blue briefs. It had to be ten inches,

“God, I’m so hard for you.” he groaned, leaning back against his headboard and slowly beginning to stroke the underside of his cock lazily, before beginning to get into a steady rhythm.

I found myself doing the same thing, feeling so dirty as we let out sighs and moans, in sync with each other.

“Am I pretty enough for you?” I panted.

“God yes. Such a pretty boy. So gorgeous, so needy for me.”

“You’re making - _oh -_ me so hard...” I let out a broken moan, shuddering at the last part and pumping faster, feeling my climax coming already. I was seventeen in a month and was going to cum after two and a half minutes minutes. This guy was doing unimaginable things to me.

“What’s - _oh -_ your name, pretty boy? Wanna hear it as I cum, baby boy… _oh.._ ”

My eyes were half-lidded, head rolling back as I listened to his heavenly moans.

“Fr-Frank - _oh, fuck yes,_ ” I managed to pant.

“Well, _Frankie_ , wanna see me cum?”

“W-wait… what’s - _oh -_ your name?” I whined, bucking up into my hands, not even focusing on the screen anymore through my hooded eyes. The moans, groans and whimpers coming through my earbuds alone were enough to make me cum untouched.

“My name, sugar?”

“Y-yes… _oh fuck,_ ‘m gonna cum soon,” I whimpered, feeling my climax coming upon me fast. I felt my stomach go into tight knots and my arms and legs go limp, as he said:

“Daddy.”

“Oh, _fuck,_ Daddy!” I blurted out as I came, sending ribbons of off-white liquid shooting into my fist and splaying across my thighs and stomach. I heard the boy let out a high-pitched moan that would put a pornstar to shame, before cumming all over his fist and soft curve of a belly. All that could be heard in my earbuds was his breathless panting and my own jagged breathing as we rode our orgasms.

After a minute or so, the stranger spoke up, voice hoarse and weak.

“God, Frank, that was… that was fucking amazing.”

“Yeah, that was fucking amazing.” I said, managing a weak smile as I cleaned myself up with a tissue.

“You’re so, so pretty, y’know. Could I please know your name?”

“You’re so gorgeous when you beg for me. Just call me Daddy and you’ll be fine.” he smirked, lighting a cigarette I recognised as the same brand Mikey smoked, taking a long drag before exhaling the smoke in dense swirls in front of him.

I let out a small whine, but nodded, pushing the webcam up to my face again. He smirked, biting his lip at the sight before taking another drag.

“I’ve never seen a boy as pretty as you, Frank. Never in my life.” the guy said as he exhaled, a soft smile appearing on his face.

“I’ve never seen a boy as _fucking sexy_ as you, Daddy,” I said, liking the way the last part rolled off my tongue. I’d never really gotten into Daddy kink before, but just the feeling it gave me to call a stranger Daddy was mind blowing. So dirty, yet so perfect.

“You got Snapchat?” he asked suddenly.

“Y-yeah. It’s xofrnk.”

“Hot name. I’ll add you.”

“Does that mean I’m gonna know your name, then?” I asked, a glint of hope in my tone.

“Think again, sweetheart.”

The stranger disconnected, and with that, he was gone.

I looked over at my phone as it vibrated on my bedside table.

_‘daddy.w’ has added you as a friend.’_

 God fucking damnit.


	2. Wilted Roses and Wet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daddy  
> | dream about me?
> 
>  
> 
> Me  
>  | yeah, i dreamed about you.

‘Daddy,’ was the last thing in my mind as I drifted off to sleep. Jeans still unbuttoned, my Mom able to walk in at any point, and of course, the lingering stench of cum, overwhelming my tiny bedroom.

I woke up the next day around 12. I could hear footsteps, presumably from my mother, as she pottered around in the house above me. Tucking myself back into my jeans, thankfully not with morning wood - however with those images of that boy in my mind it would be hard to ever  _ not  _ get a boner over him again - I sprayed air freshner and tore the stained sheets off of my bed. Why was getting off  _ this  _ hard?

 

It was around 12:13 when I finally collapsed back onto my bare mattress and pulled out my phone.

One new snapchat from ‘daddy.w’ - sent at 2:13am. That must have been only a couple minutes after I fell asleep, then.

I grinned as I unlocked my phone. What had he sent me? What did guys from Omegle even send guys that were three years younger than him?

Oh yeah, that’s right. Dick pics.

I smirked as I opened the snapchat.

‘Got hard thinking of you again.'

The snap showed his hard dick, pale hand wrapped around the base, tip leaking. I bit my lip. 

The Snapchat closed again, and that asshole didn’t give me any replays. 

Taking probably my first and last selfie in existence, I sent him a heart and drooping rose emoji. He replied almost immediately this time.

 

daddy.w

| hey there pretty boy


End file.
